Estupida Tentacion
by Neko Heartgneel
Summary: A veces un simple antojo puede llevarte a una obsesion... a veces tener una necesidad basica puede llevarte a conocer algo que pensaste nunca volverias a vivir y nunca pensaste volver a ver... una tentacion que puede llevarte a cambiar casi radicalmente tu dia a dia... pesimo summary u.u GALE, leve NaLu... leanlo no muerde :D


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO *atrasado u.u*, he venido con este mi primer one-shot del año, soy toda una bipolarsilla, si ya se, diran WTF? ELLA SUBIENDO GALE? es que me surgio la idea cuando fui a comprar pollo y habia un chico muy... intolerante que cuando termine de comer me dije a mi misma ¿Que no se parece a Levy y Gajeel? y psss pense en subirlo :3 espero les guste porque fue algo espontaneo de mi parte :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTUPIDA TENTACION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**POV LEVY**_

Hace un calor le locos, justo hoy que queria lucir mis jeans nuevos me sucede esto, bueno tendre que usar ese vestido naranja que siempre uso...¿porque cuando quiero lucir diferente me pasa esto? la ultima vez quise usar una falda purpura y plash se me derramo el desayuno, ahora hace un calor que hasta podria freir un huevo.

**-Bien es momento de ir... a la Biblioteca-**dije contenta**-pero tengo hambre... no no no hoy llegaba el nuevo libro de la coleccion que tengo, asi que tengo que ir.**

Ya me era costumbre hablarme sola, pues mi mejor amiga Lu-chan se fue de vacaciones con la familia de su novio Natsu por lo que andaba sola, no es que sea antisocial, pero la mayoria esta disfrutando sus vacaciones, yo trabajo en una biblioteca y me encanta estar alli porque vivo leyendo todo lo que pueda... es algo que amo.. por ello digamos que no salgo mucho, voy temprano y vuelvo tarde a mi casa.

**-Hace calor-**me queje caminando hacia mi trabajo**-pero sigo teniendo hambre... OH una polleria-**dije viendo el local**-podria... pero si como algo luego no me alcanzara para el libro... aun que el pollo se ve tentador**

Estuve parada frente a la polleria en una batalla mental, ¿comer o comprar el libro? El libro lo adoro pero lo puedo comprar mañana, el pollo... tengo hambre...

vale, vale, comprare el pollo, se ve muy tentativo...

Entre tranquila al local, no habian muchas personas, me acerque a una señoria y le pregunte donde estaba la caja para pagar, me dio una indicacion y accedí. Hice la orden de un cuarto de pollo y pague lo que tenia que pagar, y me fui donde decia _"Entrega de pollo"_

**-Mmm ¿disculpe?-**dije viendo a un chico recostado en la pared escuchando musica... él me miro y se fue por una puerta que estaba cerca suyo.

Era alto, de pelo negro y largo algo alborotado, ojos rojos y serios, botas con suela de metal y varios pircings en sus cejas y orejas... _Rudo..._ eso era lo unico que se me cruzo por la cabeza cuando cai en cuenta de que... ¡no habia otra persona cerca! y él practicamente ignoro mi existencia...

**-Aggg ¿Hay alguien aqui?-**dije recostandome levemente en la barra ya que soy pequeña**-¿Hola?**

Refunfuñe al no oir respuesta, voltee para ir a buscar a la señorita de la caja pero ya no estaba... di un zapateo en el suelo por la colera, voltee de nuevo a la barra de entrega y cuando estaba por gritar HOLA de nuevo sale el mismo chico rudo, me mira y pone unas cosas en la barra, me ve de pies a cabeza, da una sonrisa de lado y se vuelve a ir...

¿Que coño le pasa a ese? Primero viene me ve y se rie, ¿esta loco o que? Para empezar para atender en un trabajo no debe de estar escuchando musica por los audiculares... y para terminar ES UNA PESIMA ATENCION, yo que los encargados del lugar lo despido...

Suspire pesadamente diciendole adios a mi pollo y mi dinero, estaba por voltear cuando el mismo chico sale una vez más.

**-¿Se puede saber cuando me atenderan?-**pregunte ya hastiada de la situacion.

**-Ge hee-**dijo sonriendo de lado nuevamente, sacando un pollo**-¿pechuga o pierna?-**su voz era tan.. grave y masculina, me aturdi unos momentos y luego recorde mi enfado...

**-Tsk, pechuga-**dije mirando para otro lado, estaba más que molesta y doy por seguro que esto ira al libro de reclamos.

**-Aqui tiene su orden-**dijo entregandome la orden**-ademas por ser la primera cliente del nuevo local se lleva este cupon por un cuarto de pollo todos los jueves a mitad de precio-**dijo por ultimo casi lazando el cupon**-si no aprovecha la oferta puede transferirla a otra persona, necesito su nombre...**

Me quede mirandolo unos momentos... eso explica porque la falta de servicio, era nuevo... aun asi...

**-No gracias denle a otra persona el cupon-**dije cogiendo la bolsa pero él sujeto mi mano y la bolsa.

**-Primero diga su nombre luego puede transferirlo-**dijo mirandome fijamente.

**-Que no quiero-**intente zafarme de su agarre más este hacia mayor fuerza.

**-No dejare que una enana como tu venga y me arruine mi primer dia de trabajo-**dijo mucho más serio y enojado. Lo mire sorprendida por el atrevimiento.

**-Dime tu nombre, viejo-**dije ya cansada.

**-Oi, no soy ningun viejo, para tu informacion tengo 19-**dijo ofendido cruzandose de brazos**-y yo fui el primero en preguntar.**

**-Pues no pareces de 19, yo tengo 18 genio-**dije recordando lo de enana-**y vaya manera de pedirme el nombre, principiante.**

**-Eres muy pequeña para tener esa edad-**dijo con una venita hinchada en su frente**-y yo pido las cosas como quiero, solo dime tu nombre enana del demonio.**

**-Tsk, callate viejo de mierda-**yo misma me sorprendi de lo que habia dicho, hasta él, abrio los ojos como platos.

**-No pense que una enana como tu hablara de esa forma, más por como estas vestida-**dijo mirandome nuevamente de pies a cabeza para luego sonreir de lado**-vale, soy Gajeel Redfox.**

**-Ni yo...-**susurre con la cabeza agacha, espero no me haya oido levante la vista**-pues vale, sea cual sea mi nombre lo transfiero a ti.**

**-No se puede-**dijo suspirando**-sabes que llevate el cupon lo rellenas y listo, ya puedes retirarte.**

Bufe molesta, tome mis cosas y me fui sin decirle nada... Estupido Gajeel... un momento... me dijo su nombre, genial Levy alguien te habla y tu solo dices groserias, ¿de donde saque yo ese lenguaje? Vivo leyendo libros y comiendo los antojos que tengo ya que vivo sola... antes tenia a mis dos mejores amigos pero cuando me dijeron que les gustaba y les dije que yo no por ellos, simplemente se alejaron de mi y no he vuelto a tener contacto con ellos...

**-Genial ahora tengo pollo frio y no puedo comprar mi libro-**dije ya en mi escritorio en la biblioteca**-ademas no puedo comer aqui, dejaria el olor en todo el lugar...**

Cerre temprano por ello, total la tienda es mia... Sali sin darme cuenta de la hora, pero por lo oscuro y semi vacio que estan las calles supongo que volvi a salir tarde...

**-Encima ahora hace un frio...-**dije suspirando y abrazandome a mi misma... pero tenia una bolsa con pollo...**-no ahora no se me antoja comer..**

Continue caminando hasta que me di con la sorpresa de que... tenia demasiada hambre y me pelaba de frio... Decidi sentarme en la acera de la calle para poder comer total ¿quien me veria en plena noche?

Comia tranquilamente cuando unas sombras se me acercaron, al principio respire hondo y cerre los ojos esperando a que pasaran más sentia que aun estaban alli... abri un ojo algo temerosa y me sorprendi al ver a Jet y Droy... mis antiguos mejores amigos.

**-¡Hey! Chicos-**dije levantandome animosa**-¿como han estado?**

**-Hola-**dijo Jet serio**-¿que tenemos aqui Droy?**

**-Una pequeña peliceleste en plena media noche-**le siguio Droy mirandome lujuriosamente-**lo mejor de todo es que esta sola.**

**-Lastima que tiene pechos pequeños-**dijo haciendo cara de disgusto-**sin embargo nos podremos entretener.**

**-C-Chicos-**dije temerosa retrocediendo unos pasos-**¿N-No me re-recuerdan?-**dije retrocediendo un poco más ya que mientras yo retrocedia ellos avanzaban..

**-Recordaria una cara tan bonita-**dijo Jet relamiendose**-pero no pequeña no te reconosco.**

**-Ni yo lindura-**dijo Droy colocando una mano a un costado de mi cabeza.

Cerre los ojos instintivamente y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, tenia panico... yo los recordaba como los dulces chicos que eran, ellos que me animaban cuando estaba mal y me daban fuerzas cuando recien tenia la idea de poner mi negocio ya que era muy joven, ellos me ayudaron ya que la tienda se lo puso al nombre de la mama de Jet...

Luego senti como ellos se alejaban corriendo... segui ahi asustada... senti unos brazos tomarme de los hombros y por propio instinto lance un puñetazo al aire y me sente en el suelo a llorar...

**-H-Hey.. enana-**dijo la persona, yo me tape la cara.

**-Callate Gajeel...-**dije asustada cuando abri los ojos y lo vi ahi con la nariz sangrandole y con cara de ¿estas loca?**-GAJEEL-**grite contenta mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo, pero no me medi y cai encima de él**-tenia miedo-**sollose asustada**-espera...-**me aparte un poco**-¿que haces aqui?**

**-Pues que más, estas al frente del local donde trabajo-**dijo señalando el letrero encima nuestro**-oi que alguien golpeaba la puerta y al abrirla vi que habian dos tipos molestando a alguien me acerque con ese bate-**dijo señalando un bate de metal en el suelo**-y pues luego simplemente corrieron, te reconoci y tu me golpeaste.**

**-Perdon-**dije mientras un tic aparecia en mi sien-**¿que hacias con un bate de metal en un polleria?**

**-Es por seguridad, enana-**dijo refunfuñando**-ademas yo sere el encargado de cerrar la polleria todos los dias... tsk mi estupido padre me lo encargo.**

**-Es tu padre-**dije con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca-**HEY eso significa que no podre poner mi queja en el cuaderno de reclamos.**

**-¿Cual queja?-**dijo alzando una ceja.

**-Pues por el pesimo servicio-**dije recordando mi malestar.

-**Encima que te salvo enana ingrata-**dijo enojado-**ademas eres toda una pervertida.**

**-¿QUE COSA?-**dije alterada.

**-Claro, me ves y lo primero que haces es tirarte encima mio, ni creas que por ser enana te salvas de pesar-**se quejo Gajeel y yo abri los ojos para luego sonrojarme a tope, di un salto quedando parada y recogi mi pollo.

**-Genial ahora mi cena/almuerzo esta arruinado-**dije suspirando luego recorde el panico que senti... por ultimo me puse triste... ¿como se pudieron olvidar de mi?

**-¿Los conocias?-**pregunto Gajeel mirando el cielo-**porque te oi que te decian que no te conocian...**

**-No entiendo como pudieron olvidarse de mi-**dije volviendo a llorar y sentandome en la acera-**eras mejores amigos... yo y mi bocota si les hubiera dicho que me dieran tiempo a pensar...**

**-¿Que porque?-**pregunto extrañado.

**-Nada..-**dije en un suspiro-**cosas que no entenderias... gracias por salvarme.**

**-No era mi intencion-**dijo alzandose de hombros, bufe molesta me levante le di una cachetada y segui con mi camino-**¡HEY! ¿a que ha venido eso?-**dijo dandome el alcance tomandome del brazo haciendo que lo voltee a ver pero al mismo tiempo tambalee y casi me caigo más él me sujeto de la cintura atrayendome hacia él. **  
**

Abri los ojos como platos... nunca habia estado en una posicion como esta ante nadie, por lo que no sabia como reaccionar. No entiendo como me puedo sentir tan tranquila entre sus brazos, es como si lo conociera de tiempo.. incluso sus ojos se me hacen familiares... esa expresion de confusion... RAYOS se me olvido que aun estoy entre sus brazos.

Me aparte roja como un tomate**-l-lo siento-**me disculpe y segui caminando a paso rapido...

Esta vez él no me seguio y yo pude llegar sana, pura y salva a mi departamento...Vivia con una gatito negro con orejas medio redondeadas, lo llame Panther Lily... de cariño Lyli, es mi consentido, a él le di el pollo que se me habia caido en la calle.

Suspire cansada... habia sido un largo y raro dia. Volvi a sonrojarme al recordar a Gajeel... que tonta fui ni si quiera pude decirle mi nombre... ¿porque soy tan despistada? Arrugue la bolsa donde estaba el pollo y cuando estaba por botarlo recorde el cupon.

Rapidamente me sente en el suelo y la desarrugue..

**-SI-**grite contenta, habia encontrado el cupon**-bien ahora solo tengo que rellenar mis datos.**

Termine de hacerlo y contemple mi trabajo, como estaba arrugada antes de rellenar lo habia planchado y las arrugas disminuyeron luego con buena caligrafia y con un lapicero color negro rellene los reglones vacios.

Genial tendre que esperar al proximo jueves para poder verlo... ¿que cosas pienso? apenas y lo conosco.. aun que debo pedirle unas disculpas y ademas debo de presentarme como debe de ser.

_**POV GAJEEL**  
_

Y la vi marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo... era tan despistada... ¿como es que no me recuerda?

Entre a la polleria y cerre el porton de metal que cerraba el local... bien esto fue lo que consegui luego de dejar los estudios... genial... Suspire y termine de arreglar las cosas en la cocina. Luego sonrei al recordar como vino ella en la mañana... Llevaba puesto ese vestido naranja que hace que se vea como un hada... ademas tiene ese tatuaje de anime que soliamos ver cuando eramos niños... ¿enserio no se acuerda de mi? Antes de niños eramos inseparables, jugabamos, reiamos, comiamos helado... eramos solo ella y yo... pero un dia ella se enfermo de gravedad y su padre me acuso a mi por llevarla a jugar al estanque de sapos... mi padre y su padre pelearon por ello hasta que ella se tuvo que mudar cerca del hospital para poder tratarla correctamente.

Nunca volvia a saber de ella hasta que cuando tenia 15 la vi pasar frente a mi casa... corri hasta la puerta, pues estaba en el segundo piso y cuando abri la puerta la vi riendose con dos chicos... un peli naranja y peli negro... me quede helado... en un momento poso su mirada en mi yo crei que vendria corriendo a mi más ella solo me ignoro y se fue con sus amigos... s_us... _como odie como sonaba eso...

Los dias pasaron y ella siempre pasaba frente a mi casa con ellos... parecian... _inseparables..._ mi pecho se oprimia al verla con ellos pero no podia dejar de sonreir y sentirme feliz de saber que estaba bien pues hasta yo mismo me habia senti culpable de lo sucedido...

Un dia ella se tropeso con una chica de pelo rubio frente a mi casa, estaba llorando... no entendia porque entonces abri la ventana (aunque lloviera) y trate de escuchar que decia.

**-L-Lo siento-**dijo entre llanto la pequeña peliceleste.

**-¿E-Estas bien?-**le pregunto preocupada la rubia-**¿Te hice daño?**

**-N-No... e-es... es solo q-que.. yo...-**luego se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar-**mis papas murieron-**lloro desconsolada entre sus brazos.

La rubia abrio los ojos sorprendida más luego bajo la mirada y la envolvio en sus brazos... como si ella supiera como se siente eso... Desde ese día falte a clases, procuraba cuidarla a distancia, cada que la veia la seguia un momento, aveces le dejaba chocolate en su camino para que ella los viera y se los comiera para sentirse mejor. Luego de mucho esfuerzo de parte de ella y mio ya que mi padre no se cansaba de gritarme por salirme de clases, ella se repuso y volvio a tener ese brillo de siempre en su mirada y su sonrisa.. la amaba tanto...

**-Lu-chan apresurate-**dijo mi ama a la rubia que corria tras ella.

-**¿Lu-chan? me llamo Lucy-**dijo algo sorprendida.

**-Es que suena más bonito ademas eres mi mejor amiga-**dijo sonrojandose**-¿v-verdad?**

**-Claro que si Levy-chan-**dijo abrazandola**-vamos se nos hace tarde.**

**-Si-**dijo animada.

Me senti tan feliz de ese día haber ido a comprar a la tienda porque pude ser testigo de esa encantadora escena. Ella era simplemente un hada brillante, siempre tan reluciente, tan angelical, tan inocente... amaba todo de ella... todo...

El año pasado estaba sofocado, me acababa de poner mi segundo pircing en la ceja.. ya era el penultimo para lograr tener el look que buscaba... pero el calor hacia que me ardiera hasta en el alma, abri la ventana en busca de aire freso cuando me tope con una escena que no me agrado en nada.

**-Y-Yo chicos... lo siento-**dijo agachando la mirada**-no puedo.. n-no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos...**

**-¿Como puedes decirnos esto?-**dijo alterado en peli naranja.

**-Jet...-**susurro Levy con los ojos vidriosos...

**-Si, Levy-chan, nosotros te dimos todo, atencion, mimos, amistad, familia...-**lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto tono que me enfurecio**-¿y tu nos lo pagas asi?**

**-Droy... yo.. no es eso...-**intento defenderso-**es que no puedo con ambos... son mis amigos siempre los quise como tal..**

**-Ya basta Levy-**grito enojado Jet-**mil patrañas tu amistad, nosotros te amamos-**grito furioso, pobre idiotas, pero bueno los entiendo ¿como no enamorarse de alguien como ella? ¿amar? por favor ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es amarla... yo la amo y por ello me alejo, por su bien... Y tu Levy cuando no conquistando corazones pero rechazandolos con tu amabilidad... entiendan les dijo no..._me dijo no_... en parte los entendia, yo tuve un tiempo en quise odiarla pero no pude.

**-Eres un idiota-**grito inginado Droy, mi sangre empezo a correr, tenia ira en la mirada, al diablo mi dolor ella es mucho mas importante como se atreve a insultarla**-nunca tuviste nada, nosotros fuimos los primeros en hablarte y tu simplemente nos desprecias...**

**-N-No los desprecio c-chicos-**dijo llorando-**solo no si-siento lo mis-smo-**en dolia verla asi.

**-Al diablo contigo, vamos Droy-**dijo Jet**-lo siento por ser tan brusco pero ahora mismo estoy muy enojado... nos vemos...**

Y se fueron corriendo, ella se arrodillo en la calle y empezo a llorar, y como si el cielo lo sientiese empezo a llover, ella aun llorando llamo a su amiga Lucy, y yo con todo mi odio hacia esos tipejos sali corriendo de mi casa para alcanzarlos..

Malditos me va a oir por todo lo que le hicieron a Levy... los vi a lo lejos y en eso pare mi paso... ¿que se supone que les fuera a decir? _Hey, soy el acosador de Levy como se atrevieron a dejarla llorar de esa manera, me las pagaran... _ ¿no verdad? Los vi cruzar la calle, ¿que podia hacer yo? No soy nada de ella... aunque me muero por serlo... me di la vuelta cuando un horrible golpe se escucho voltee asustado y lo que vi me hizo temblar...

Alli estaban los dos, en el suelo sangrando bajo una camioneta, el conductor habia salido disparado por el parabrisa...

Retrocedi lentamente para luego correr ¿que hubiera pasado si los hubiera seguido? Ahora yo estaria como ellos... corri hasta mi casa y sacando mis cosas de mi cuarto me largue de mi casa... total tengo 18, mi padre se queja de mi existencia y no tenia planeado volver a verla...

No hasta hoy... en cuanto la vi entrar mi corazon retumbo dentro mio... se veia tan hermosa, con ese vestido naranja que solia usar... no sabia como reaccionar estaba nervioso, por lo que puse alto volumen y cerre los ojos. Lo mas probable es que se quede a comer por esperar a alguien... Pero luego oi su voz, abri los ojos y ella me estaba viendo... la mire y me fui por la puerta para entrar a donde guardan todas las cosas para preparar las ordenes... me recoste en la mesa de metal que estaba cerca y respire agitado... me hablo, me miro... ¿no me recuerda? no... creo que no... tome la ensalada y las salsas y sali con ellas, las puse en la barra y fingi no conocerla... la mire divertido, era graciosa su cara cuando estaba enojada.. me fui para traer el envase donde se llevaria su pollo para cuando sali ella volvio a hablarme..

Me rei un poco por como ella hablaba indignada, parecia una muñequita por su tamaño... más me sorprendio por como me hablo... Cuando le pedi su nombre y ella no me respondio me enoje, pues queria hablar con ella, queria formar una amistad con ella... queria conquistarla, si quiera tener una esperanza, pero ella solo logro sacarme de mis casillas... Luego que se fue me rei de mi mismo...¿era tan idiota para malograr mi oportunidad? Si, asi de idiota, tan idiota que viendola varias veces en mi vida nunca le hable, tan idiota que _ese _dia me aleje de ese lugar, de mi padre(aunque ahora lo vuelvo a ver), de mi barrio... _de ella_...

El mundo gira y con el nosotros, por ello hoy la pude ver tan esplendida y rebosando de alegria y seguridad... ¿tendra pareja? Lo envidio.. sin conocerlo lo envidio y odio... por lograr lo que yo no pude, _conquistarla_... aun asi si ella es feliz ¿porque no yo? ya he conocido varias chicas, no sere mentiroso, pero vamos, un amor como el que le profeso nunca se extinguiria...

Pase todo el día pensando en ella, en su pelo corto pero con un toque de rebeldía, con esas gafas rojas en su bolsillo que me indicaban que seguia con ese amor a la lectura, era tan pequeña y delicada que juraria que si le pasara algo se romperia.._yo la cuidaria.. _esa mirada tan penetrante y expresiva, es como si fuera una ventana a su alma... el color almendra fue mi favorito por eso... esa sonrisa angelical... aun que ahora solo he podido ver su labio en raya por el enojo... sus labios son tan delgados que parecen dibujados... pero lo que más amo de ella son sus manos... son suaves y calidas... recuerdo una vez en la que me cai y no pude contenerme por lo que llore y ella vino con su cara de preocupacion, me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda dando aliento luego se detuvo y froto mi rodilla porque me dolia... era suave, no me ardia ni dolia, me quede mirando su rostro tranquilo mientras me cantaba para que dejara de llorar... siempre fue más madura que yo...

**-Bien, el jefe llamo dijo que tu cerrabas-**me dijo una chica de pelo castaño**-nos vemos.**

**-De acuerdo-**fue lo unico que dije pero al voltearme vi que mi lugar estaba todo sucio**-ni más vuelvo a decir que lo dejo para más tarde-**suspire agotado y me puse a limpiar.

Ya era tarde, me habia quedado sentado viendo la tele en cuanto vi que estaba "en orden" pero un ruido me alerto, era como un golpe, escuche un sollozo y me asuste. Cogi el bate de metal que tenia y sali a ver que pasaba... Mis ojos se abrieron por el asombro alli estaban esos dos chicos... Jet y Droy si mal no recuerdo...estaban acorralando a alguien... luego oi su voz.. estaba tan asustada, mi ira crecio ¿que nunca la dejarian en paz? No se cuan enojado estaba que cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de mi prescencia sus caras reflejaron horror y huyeron despavoridos...

**-H-Hey enana...-**dije algo asustado al verla asi...

**-Callate Gajeel-**dijo con tanta naturalidad que me sorprendio... luego se me abalanzo abrazandome.

Mi cuerpo temblo ante aquello, era tan pequeña y suave... no podia creer que fuera real ¿me habria recordado? Pero no, ella no me recordo... sonrei.. aun asi alli estaba ella, abrazada a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello..._ojala fuese asi_... tenerla cerca mio, pegada a mi... nononono no estoy para pensar estas cosas. Rapidamente logre tomar control de la situacion y ella se levanto.. estaba apunto de irse cuando se tropeso mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta y la tome de la mano atrayendola a mi, jamas permitiria que le pasara algo... y alli estabamos los dos, mirandonos fijamente...

El tiempo se detuvo... me miraba como analisandome para luego una chispa nacio en su mirada, como si hubiera recordado algo... me puse tembloroso ¿si ya me recordaba? o ¿si pensaba que era un pervertido? ¿si se acordo que tiene a alguien? Estaba confundido... Luego ella se aparto de mi y se fue pidiendo disculpas...

Si asi paso... termine de irme y lo unico que pude hacer fue soñar con ello...

/*/*/*/*/*/

Al dia siguiente me levante... "animado" ¿no puedo ser mas pervertido cierto? Joder, me bañe y segui con mi rutina, cambiarme, ver mi cuarto hecho mierda y salir a ver que habia en el mundo... a excepcion de que TENGO TRABAJO y yo abro la tonteria esa ¿tanto me odia mi padre por huir de casa? vaya manera de ayudar a su hijo cuando le pide un prestamo... En fin...

El dia me parecio largo y cansado... Ya habia mas movimiento pero aun asi no lograba entretenerme, ahora ya tenia a dos ayudantes en la cocina por lo que no habia problema... me recoste en la barra y me puse a ver a la gente pasar... en eso una cabellera celeste retuvo mi mirada... alli estaba ella... caminando apresurada como si se hubiera levantado tarde... sonrei.. por lo menos ayer la salve...

Volvi a mis quehaceres cotidianos y volvi a cerrar tarde... camine por las calles respirando el aroma fresco de la noche...

**-Ashu-**dijo una vocecita en la otra calle... era ella**-rayos la proxima traigo abrigo... si claro todo porque te levantaste tarde por soñar con ese chico rudo... **

¿Chico rudo? Sera su pareja... agache la mirada... era tan fea esa realidad...

**-Bueno aun asi tengo que disculparme con él-**noo tu nunca deberias pedir disculpas a nadie**-total él me salvo de Jet y Droy...-**me quede sorprendido.. ¿soño conmigo? SOÑO CONMIGO-**rayos-**dijo golpeandose la frente-**paresco loca hablando sola-**me rei pero ella apresuro el paso... decidi seguirla para saber donde vivia... Y vaya casualidad vive a dos cuadras de mi casa... ¿porque no la vi antes? ¿destino?

Me rei de mi mismo ¿siguiendola como acosador? Ya me paresco al que era cuando paso el accidente... Camine de vuelta a mi casa.. me recoste en mi cama sonriendo al techo.. no.. a la vida.. ella soño conmigo y yo soñe con-** ... ¿habra tenido el mismo sue-**... nonono ya me estoy volviendo loco y pervertido.

**_POV LEVY_**

¿Porque me sucede esto a mi? Es un extraño.. un completo extraño y sin embargo yo ¡no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza! Apenas ayer no pude dormir por pensar en él.. sus ojos rojos, sus brazos fuertes, su torso que con solo poner mis manos en él se que es tonificado, su cabello negro y largo, su apariencia de chico rudo... todo... me envuelve como si me hipnotizara... ¡Estupida tentacion! lo peor de todo es que hoy tampoco pude dormir por ello, ando cansada y me irrito por todo, ayer porque no comprendi un libro lo arroje a la parte mas honda de la biblioteca. Le grite a un niño inepto porque no encontraba un libro y lo peor fue que ni yo pude encontrarlo. Ademas luego en la noche me pele de frio por salir sin abrigo... tambien me senti vigilada y acosada pero creo que fue solo mi cansancio. Los unicos que me siguen a donde vaya son los gatos.

**-Señorita, por quinta vez le pregunto ¿donde puedo encontrar la seccion de fantasia?-**pregunto una chica, menor que yo.

**-Ah.. esta al fondo a la izquierda-**dije volviendo a la realidad, ella bufo molesta y se fue.

¿Que me pasa? debo dejar de pensar en él. Pero como ya no habia hecho antes no funciona, simplemente me tiene loca, tonta y mas despistada de lo normal.

El dia fue largo y agotador por mas que despues nadie volvio a ir. Las calles esta vez se veian ocupadas por personas pues esta vez acabe temprano. Pase por aquella polleria que cada dia que pasaba no podia evitar detenerme a ver o si quiera dar una hojeadita. Y si, ahi estaba él, atendiendo a un señor con su esposa. No sonreia y atendia con audifonos ¿es que acaso no sabe como trabajar? Me rei un poco y luego me sonroje a tope ¡No soy una acosadora! ¿que hago viendolo? Di pasos rapidos para alejarme de alli antes de que me averguenze mas de mi misma.

Al llegar a casa cumpli mi rutina, alimente a Lily y tire mis cosas en una mesa cerca mio... ¿lo habre conocido antes? juro que sus ojos me son muy familiares... ¿tendra hermano? quizas si lo tenga lo he visto y por ello lo confundo... los jovenes siempre van para buscar historietas y mangas...

Sus ojos son peculiares, rojos... nunca vi unos iguales he visto hasta azules oscuro pero rojos nunca, y se nota que no son lentes de contacto, ademas que de solo recordarlos siento que me pierdo, me tientan a seguirlos, a acercarme, a nunca dejarlos de ver ni para pestañar... me envuelve en una confusion pero a la vez en una paz que nunca senti... su sonrisa es un tanto burlona pero a la vez me causa gracia y comodidad, como si pudiera ser natural frente a él... lo malo que siempre me acuerdo es que es un completo extraño, nose nada de él mas que su nombre... _Gajeel_...**-Auch-**me queje con dolor**-siempre que pienso en su nombre me duele la cabeza-**¿y si lo conosco pero no lo recuerdo? Al final y al cabo no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi niñez... solo recuerdo despertar en un hospital y vivir siempre con temor de que sufra una recaida... Da igual, solo debo esperar al jueves...

_**POV GAJEEL**_

La semana me fue casi lenta si no fuera que siempre la veia pasar, fingia no notarla pero aveces ella se detenia a ver por el vidrio luego se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza para luego salir corriendo... sigue siendo una niña... me alegro tanto de que este tan interesada en verme... quisiera creer que ya me recuerda pero no... lo dudo... hoy era jueves, ya habia pasado una semana desde que pude hablar con ella nuevamente. Su voz aun estaba grabada en mi memoria y quisiera que asi fuera siempre.

**-Ajam-**dijo una vocesita, yo estaba distraido mirando la ventana escuchando un poco de Chopin, ojala nadie sepa mi secreto

En cuanto baje la mirada mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos... era.. Lucy... la mejor amiga de Levy, iba acompañada de un pelirosado que nose porque en cuanto lo vi tenia ganas de darle un golpe.

**-Lo siento ¿que quiere?-**dije recordando mi trabajo.

**-Un pollo a la brasa porfavor-**dijo sonriendo amablemente, yo sonrei ante tal acto... se ve que es dulce y para ser la mejor amiga de Levy debo de estar muy agradecido con ella.

**-Enseguida, señorita-**no tengo idea de donde salio ello pero trate de ser educado.

**-Mejor baja tus humitos, amigo, ella es mia-**dijo el pelirosado enojado.

**-Natsu...-**dijo firme la pelirubia.

**-No te preocupes, a afeminados como él no me interesa lo que digan-**dije mientras servia el pollo.

**-¿Quieres pelea?-**dijo Natsu acercandose a mi.

**-Por mi no hay problema cabeza de chicle-**dije acercandome a él tambien.

**-¿Que me dijiste cabeza de metal?-**¿metal? es estupido o que.

**-Basta lo dos-**dijo con tono de ultratumba la rubia-**tu Natsu comportate, y tu...**

**-Gajeel-**dije bufando.

**-Gajeel, ¿no dijiste que no te importaba?-**dijo suspirado**-lo siento, soy Lucy.**

**-No te preocupes-**dije compadeciendome de ella-**aqui tiene su pollo y tome papas gratis.**

**-Muchisimas gracias-**dijo con un brillo en los ojos al ver las papas-**¿y tu que quieres Natsu?-**casi me caigo al oir eso, él tambien.**  
**

**-Pero Luce... crei que tambien comeria yo-**dijo con un puchero

-**Gehee, moriras de hambre afeminado-**dije burlandome de su suerte.

**-Callate... es solo que sus antojos son casi destructivos-**dijo suspirando cansado pero con una sonrisa radiante, abri los ojos sorprendido.

**-Oh, felicitaciones-**dije contento-**toma, otra porcion de papas para el padre entonces.**

**-Gracias Gajeel-**dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-**¿Quien dijo que eras tu?-**brome, el me miro con el ceño fruncido-**vale, vale, era broma.. muchas felicitaciones a ambos.**

**-Jejeje, te conosco recien pero me caes muy bien-**dijo Natsu sonriendo honestamente-**espero nos podamos conocer mejor.**

**-Pienso lo mismo-**dije chocando palmas con él-**bueno es hora de trabajar, cuidala-**dije guiñandole.

Ellos se fueron sonriendo y despidiendose con las manos. Estaba muy feliz, pude conocer a la mejor amiga de Levy que si conocia mejor podria llegar a ella... si ya se muy psicopata obsesionado pero es una oportunidad que no puedo perder.

El resto del dia fue aburrido, la gente viene y se va.. ya estaba recostado en la barra totalmente aburrido cuando la vi entrar... parecia camara lenta... llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado arriba y suelto abajo, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, botas marrones y un chaleco sin mangas de jean, su cabello suelto y gafas negras. Me la quede mirando con los ojos abiertos y por la garganta seca que siento, creo que hasta con la boca abierta.

**-H-Hola-**dijo ya frente a mi-**vengo p-por lo de cu-cupon-**dijo nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-H-Hola-**dije igual de nervioso que ella-**vale, q-que quieres-**dije refiriendome al pollo, ella tartamudeo pero no me dijo nada, yo me rei y ella inflo sus mofletes infantilmente.

**-No iba a desperdiciar un cupon asi-**dijo cruzandose de brazos-**bueno ¿me vas a atender o te quedaras paradote?**

**-Que tal si te atiendo antes de que me mates-**dije con una gotita estilo anime en la frente al ver su facil cambio de humor-**¿quieres pierna o pechuga?**

**-Pechuga-**dijo sonriendo-**O-Oe...-**trato de llamar mi atencion y yo la mire mientras cortaba el pollo-**¿t-te conosco de a-algun lado?-**abri los ojos sorprendido, realmente me abria recordado-**es que siento que te c-conosco..**

**-¿No me recuerdas cierto?-**dije sonriendo desilucionado-**no te preocupes, ten este es tu pedido.**

Ella no dijo nada, tenia su boca levemente abierta por la sorpresa de mis palabras, bajo la mirada y se fue tomando su pedido, no me dijo nada. Suspire cansado y frustrado ¿porque soy tan idiota? tengo la oportunidad perfecta para hacerla recordar quien soy y la desperdicio por mi estupida tristeza... es que realmente me habia ilucionado de que me recordase pero luego simplemente destruyo todas mis esperanzas... estaba enojado, frustrado, deprimido y desesperado.

La tarde fue larga o la noche tambien... todos se fueron y yo ya estaba cerrando todo, me habia vuelto irritante en el dia por lo que nadie quizo quedarse a ayudarme.

**-Rayos, odio todo-**grite enojado tirando una silla-**pero de nada sirve desquitarme con la silla-**la mire en el suelo y me sente en el suelo frio para pensar... era tan agobiante esta situacion, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, la extraño demasiado y a la vez quiero que se vaya, que nunca vuelva a atormentarme en mis sueños y mi conciencia...

Cerre el local y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, vi su cuerpesito sentado en la acera, llorando...

**-¿Te han vuelto a atacar?-**corri asustado mientras le levantaba la cabeza para que me mirase, más al verme se lanso a mi cuello y siguio llorando-**tranquila, dejame que los encuentre y los mato.**

**-N-No es eso-**dijo a duras penas-**es que...-**se calmo un poco y aun sujetando mi cuello me miro a los ojos, se veia tan debil-**no te recuerdo y eso me atormenta-**abrio los ojos y luego los cerre agachando la cabeza-**pero quiero... quiero recordarte-**levante la vista sorprendido por aquellas palabras-**me siento tan confundida por ti... me siento tranquila pero a la vez siento... siento...-**sus mejillas se sonrojaron y yo rei por ello-**no te rias..-**puso un puchero.

**-Es que eres tan adorable...-**dije acariciando su mejilla y sujetandola de su cintura-**eres tan hermosa que no podria permitir ver esa lagrimas-**las limpie-**y más si es por mi culpa.**

**-No es tuya-**dijo sujetando mi mano con su mejilla y con su otra mano sujetando mi cabeza para evitar que me fuera-**tengo que recordarte, siento que lo necesito.**

**-No, Levy, no me necesitas-**dije acariciando sus labios-**extraño tus labios-**ella abrio los ojos sorprendida.. si una vez de pequeños nos dimos nuestro primer beso, pero habia sido por juego, eramos muy niños-**aun los recuerdo... aun asi fui yo quien te hizo que me olvidaras, no te meresco-**dije al final, soltandome de ella y parandome-**no meresco que me recuerdes.**

**-Alto-**dije parada sujetando mi mano y jalandome para que la mirara-**no puedes irte asi como asi-**dijo enojada clavando su mirada en mi-**vienes, me dices que si me conoces, que fuiste algo muy valioso para mi-**sus mejillas se sonrojaron y yo la mire sin comprender-**si, porque si te di mi primer beso y no lo recuerdo debiste ser muy importante-**ahora yo me sonroje-**¿que tienes la culpa? acaso tu fuiste el que me puso anemia en el cuerpo-**abri los ojos sorprendido-**¿no sabias que era anemica?-**yo negue con la cabeza-**ves, casi te vas sin saber la verdad-**sonrei de lado-**tienes que decirme que eramos...**

**-Eramos... nose-**dije alzandome de hombros, nuestras manos estaba entrelazadas... ella lo hizo asi-**simplemente no podiamos separarnos, eras todo para mi, mi luz, mi sol, todo... y yo era tu mejor amigo, es más fuiste tu quien dijo lo de jugar a la casita y fuiste tu quien me beso-**ella abrio los ojos y se puso roja como tomate yo me rei-**jaja, por eso te amaba...**

Por como se me quedo mirando estaba muy sorprendida-**¿Y-Ya no?-**su pregunta me golpeo como un balde de agua fria... luego la mire tiernamente.. acaricie de mejilla y ella se recosto en mi mano cerrando sus ojos con paz.

**-Siempre, mi hada-**dije sonriendole, ella me miro y luego su vista brillo-**solo que no puedo seguir asi..**

**-¿PORQUE?-**grito asustada, alejandose de mi, luego como si algo hubiera hecho click en su cabecita agacho la mirada-**¿t-tienes pareja?**

**-¿Que? NO-**dije negando con la cabeza y manos-**estas loca-**suspire agotado-**creo que ya es suficiente por hoy-**le sonrei.

**-No-**dijo firme-**quiero saberlo todo-**era tan firme..-**quiero recordarte, quiero recordar mi primer beso... quiero recordar todo lo que senti por ti... p-para darte m-mi segundo beso-**susurro inocente.. la mire con ternura y ella levanto la mirada a mi... me quede perdido en su mirada que poco a poco se volvia una mas tierna, más suave, más hipnotisante...

Quede petrificando mirandola, era casi arrullador, luego para mi el tiempo se fue a la mierda, que importa que sea de noche, que importa que el viento soplara y ambos estuvieramos sin abrigo, que importa que las estrellas estuvieran en todo su explendor, que hubiera luna llena, que el pasado aun nos atormentase, que importa todos los años de aunsencia mutua... que importa que no hubiera nadie en la calle.. eso era mejor. Ella se fue acercando a mi y yo tambien.. sonrei al ver que ella tenia que ponerse de puntillas.. nuestros alientos se mesclaron... estabamos algo agitados por la cercania.. ella envolvio como pudo sus brazos tras mi nuca y yo la rodee por la cintura atrayendola a mi...

**-Esto.. lo siento... calido-**dijo agitada mientras nuestras frentes estaban juntas..

**-A mi... me trae.. recuerdos-**dije sonriendole-**es como estar en casa..**

**-Como un hogar-**continuo conmigo-**mi corazon te recuerda.. pero mi mente no..**

**-Debio ser por el coma..-**si, yo me habia enterado que estuvo en coma por un mes-**pero ahora... ¿de que importa todo ello?**

**-De nada-**dijo con una sonrisa encantadora-**¿entonces de que sirve que ahora no acortes la distancia?-**sonrio picara y me beso... abri los ojos sorprendido.. ¿como ella podia ganarme en todo? Luego simplemente tome yo el control en todo esto... la bese, me apodere de sus labios, queria que sintiera cuanto la extrañe, cuanto la necesite.. ella dio un suspiro ahogado y gruñi complacido... el beso avanzo y pronto pude saborear su boca.. era tan dulce, tan... basta.. me separe de ella y la mire... ella tenia los ojos cerrados pero el ceño fruncio. Con temor me trate de separar de ella pero me sujeto y me abrazo enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho-**GAJEEL-**grito llorando-**te recuerdo-**mis manos temblaron, yo temble, senti frio mi alma para luego una llamarada de calor me invadiera y sin poder contenerme la alce y la hice girar conmigo mientras reia contento.. estaba feliz, al fin me sentia completo... no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo giramos sin hasta que ella me dijo que la bajara.**  
**

**-Disculpa, ¿estas bien?-**dije sujetando su cabeza ya que ella se tambaleaba luego rei emocionado-**¿de verdad me recuerdas? por favor, no me des esperanzas si es mentira-**dije sonriendo pero con temor.

**-Quien te crees Gaje-kun-**dijo sonriendo... senti mi cuerpo temblar de emocion.. ella solia decirme asi de pequeños-**recuerdo absolutamente todo.. hasta ese dia-**me quede quieto esperando cualquier cosa-**sinceramente, que tonto puedes ser-**refunfuñe enojado.

**-Era niño que creiste que pensaria si mi mejor amiga se desmaya-**me queje cruzandome de espaldas-**ademas eres una enana tonta por olvidarme-**mire para otro lado.

**-Gajeel-**bufo molesta inflando sus mofletes-**eres un idiota.**

**-Y tu una enana-**dije sacandole la lengua-**ademas otra vez fuiste tu quien me beso..**

**-Tu nunca haces nada-**sonrio triunfante-**siempre tengo que hacerlo yo.**

**-Esta vez no-**la cogi de su cintura y la bese con mucha fuerza pero con amor puro-**sere yo quien mande.**

Ella sonrio y entrelazo mi mano con la suya para luego darme un beso en la mejilla... caminamos por las calles riendo y poniendonos al dia de todo... tuve que contarle muchas cosas que no queria pero aun asi ella tenia que saberlo... ella solo agachaba la mirada y cambiaba de tema... La noche se nos quedo corta y la lleve a su casa... pero ella me invito a pasar... de ahi ustedes no tienen que saber nada...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejejeje ¿les gusto? Si lo se no podia evitar poner NaLu, es que es hermosa esa pareja... pero bueno, perdon por la demora, mis vacaciones han estado muy movidas por lo que no me daba cuero para escribir... con las justas he terminado este one-shot y lamento decirles que nose cuando suba otro cap de mi fic original, denme tiempo y lo hare mas largo y doble capitulo :D ¿reviews?**


End file.
